Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency
The ability to wield dual-headed blade weapons with great proficiency. A variation of Double-Sided Weapon Proficiency. Not to be confused with Dual Wielding. Also Called * Double Blade Proficiency Capabilities The user can wield polearm weapons that possess a blade on each end with no difficulty. In normal circumstances, such a weapon would be cumbersome and improbable to wield, as the user would have to be careful of avoiding the blade on the close end from cutting themselves. Masters of such weapons can use them to the greatest effects, making use of the blades on both ends while avoiding accidental self-injuries. Such usage often involves constantly spinning the weapon like a buzzsaw, confusing the enemies while increasing the slashing damage with fluid movements, or creating a strong defensive maneuver. The user can hold the weapon sideways, striking both their left and right sides simultaneously. They can also toss the weapons like gigantic shurikens and then catch it back or have it return in a boomerang-like manner. The weapon can also be separated at the center to become dual weapons. Applications * Cyclone Spinning ** Shield Construction * Dance Combat * Enhanced Boomerangmanship * Enhanced Spearmanship * Enhanced Swordsmanship Associations * Dual Wielding * Enhanced Chakram Skill * Improbable Weapon Proficiency * If users posses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: ** Energy Blades ** Energy Blasts ** Spatial Slicing ** Sword Beam Emission ** Temporal Slicing ** Weapon Infusion Known Users Manga/Anime * Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach) * Makoto Kibune (Bleach) * Kagerōza Inaba (Bleach) * Ōko Yushima (Bleach) * Winters Socalo (D.Gray-Man) * Arika Yumemiya (Mai Otome) * Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Tessai (Ninja Scroll) * Hannyabal (One Piece) * Sakuramaru (Rurouni Kenshin) Video Games and Online Games * Wei Yan (Dynasty Warriors) * Gabranth (Final Fantasy) * Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) * Kirby (Kirby) * Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) * Function Vim Function (Jede Dynasty Online) Western Series * Stan Smith (American Dad!) * Hit Girl (Kick Ass) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) Gallery File:Stan_Smith_wielding_a_dual-headed_blade.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding a double-ended blade with great proficiency, spinning it in a dancing manner as he prepares to give Fussy a warrior's death. File:Nelliel_Tu_Odelschwanck_releasing_Gamuza.png|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach) wielding her released Gamuza, a double-headed lance that she can toss with tremendous drilling force. File:Winters_Socalo's_Madness.png|Winters Socalo (D.Gray-man) wielding his Madness, a dual-bladed weapon that he can spin at tremendous speed to superheat and toss. File:Double-Bladed_Laser_Sword.png|Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) combining a Cutter and Spark to create a Double-Bladed Laser Sword that provides a wide arc to deflect projectiles. File:Tessai.jpg|Tessai (Ninja Scroll) wielding his double-bladed staff, which he can throw like a boomerang with deadly force and velocity. File:Hannyabal_wielding_Kessui.png|Hannyabal (One Piece) wielding his Kessui, a peculiar naginata with two blades, which he can spin to create flames to deter his foes without injuring himself. File:Sakuramaru's_dual-headed_katana.png|Sakuramaru (Rurouni Kenshin) wielding a dual-ended katana, which he can spin around to strike with either blades or strike enemies on both left and right when holding sideways. File:Shibata_Katsuie's_dual-headed_naginata.png|Katsuie Shibata (Sengoku Basara) wielding his dual-ended naginata proficiently, spinning it around to create powerful offense and defense simultaneously. File:Darth_Maul_Lightsaber.jpg|Darth Maul (Star Wars) wielding a double-headed lightsaber, to great effects without injuring himself. Jade_Dynasty_Vim_Faction_2_by_EroSenin18.png|VIM JAde Dynasty Online images.jpg SlashEmperor.jpg|Ado Edem (Notes) wields Slash Emperor a massive double bladed lance that's half the size of earth and can kill gods with one attack Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Rare Powers